When the Veil is Thinnest
by Savplanet
Summary: It's Halloween, and with the veil growing thinner things certainly aren't easy for Team Free Will. Ivy (OC) is a hunter who's like family to the boys, and she's helping out on this massive Halloween-hunt. But things don't end up so well once the war begins on the spookiest night of the year. (ONE-SHOT) (More info. inside, I'm really bad at summaries!)


**When the Veil is Thinnest**

**One-Shot **

**_Hey everyone! XD So, I got this idea earlier in the month and I wanted to go ahead and publish this right before Halloween! :p It's a little one-shot I thought of where an OC (basically every Supernatural fangirl ever) basically is like a sister to the guys and they go on this massive hunt on Halloween because it's Halloween and there will be monsters everywhere! XD So yeah lol. I typed out a backstory for Ivy (OC) and everything because I felt like I might do some more one-shots with her in the future and thought it would be smart to just go ahead and think up a story for her. _**

**_Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the story and please follow me/favorite/PLEASE REVIEW! :D _**

**_Thanks for reading! :p_**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's some deets on my OC to start it off: <strong>

**Name: Ivy Walters **

**Age: 23**

**Eye Color: A deep forest green/hazel-brown mix **

**Hair: Long, straight, black hair with red streaks that reaches down to her mid lower back **

**Height: 5'8" **

**Overall Style: Punk/minor gothic look **

**Weapons of choice****: Throwing knives, daggers, and guns **

**Relationships: **

**Castiel is like Ivy's step brother, sometimes Cas will drive her crazy, and sometimes she didn't understand his motives, but she certainly felt a bond towards him that felt more like a brother-sister relationship than just friends. **

**Dean is like her annoying older brother. He's a little over-protective sometimes, but it's just because he loves her and doesn't want to lose her. **

**Sam is like Ivy's wing-man, they're best friends. They still love each other in a family way, but nothing more than that. Sam feels the need to keep her safe too, since she's the youngest of the team.**

**Bobby was like her second father, she wasn't as close to him as Sam and Dean were, but she certainly felt the pain when Bobby died. **

**Overall, I****vy is Sam and Dean's shoulder to cry on, sometimes she even reminds the boys of a mother figure. She'll bandage them up after a hunt, always puts them and Cas before herself, and always makes sure that they're happy.**

**Personality: Ivy comes across as a happy, not a worry in the world type of girl. She has her loose and goofy side, but will get serious when she needs to. Ivy is very sarcastic and can be the punk-ish little sister in some cases, but she's one of the best hunters in history, since she was born into it. It's in her blood. But deep down, Ivy is broken up quite a bit from her rough life as a hunter. All the people she's seen die, and all the loved ones she lost. Ivy's ****never cried in front of any of the guys before, actually, anyone before. Ivy makes sure that she's the shoulder to cry on, the mom that doesn't let her kids see her cry. She's shed an occasional tear in front of Sam or Dean before, but they're usually crying with her, she never sheds the tear first.**

**Backstory: ****Ivy was born into hunting, both her mom and dad were hunters. They didn't keep one secret from her from when she was little, she needed to know every way possible to protect herself in case something happened to them. When Ivy was ten, a demon killed both her mom and dad. She lived on her own ever since then, making fake IDs and her own bullets. As soon as she could drive, she was in Heaven. She could drive wherever she wanted, and she was certainly on the hunt for the demon that killed her parents. She wasn't full of hatred or rage and revenge, she still had the attitude about saving people, not murdering them if they'd just been turned into a vampire a few days ago. Ivy became one of the best hunters on the charts, her only connection with another hunter being Bobby. Her parents and Bobby knew of each other's existence, but weren't family-friends like the Winchesters. Ivy first met Bobby when she was going through her parent's old address books full of hunters one day when she was about fifteen, and Bobby knew who she was immediatley after she said her name; he thought she was dead along with her parents, no one knew she survived the kill as well. She met Sam and Dean two years later one night at Bobby's house around when she was now seventeen (this takes place around the middle of season one, when everything is all easy and just hunting monsters). Bobby had known her a for a few years now, and Ivy had heard of Sam and Dean but actually hadn't met them until now. Of course Dean (especially) got into lecturing her about how she was too young, too innocent, to be slaying vamps and demons. But hunting was all she knew, it was in her blood; her destiny. But, after hours of persuasion, they still parted their ways the next morning, Sam and Dean going off to hunt another monster and the same with Ivy.**

** The years when by, and Ivy still met up with the boys every now and again. (Flies through all the season and now it's more current like seasons) Ivy was now twenty one and they met up on a hunt for probably the fourth or fifth time; they bumped into each other at the police station, all dressed as FBI agents of course. And it was this hunt that conviced Sam and Dean that Ivy needed to come with them, only because Ivy got mauled by hell hounds (she didn't make a deal or anything, they were trying to stop some of them and she still got attacked) and was on the verge of death when Castiel healed her, just in time. Dean refused to let her hunt alone every again, and insisted she stayed with them. Ivy easily agreed.**

** That was the beginning of Ivy's addition to the team, and now she's like the little sister of the group, another member of the family after many years with Team Free Will. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>After all that boring but yet necessary stuff, here's the story! Enjoy! XD<strong>_

_***NOTE: The POV changes from third to first person a little at the end but I noted it lol ;)***_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ivy's [First Person] POV<strong>_

My eyes scanned over all of the childish Halloween decorations and costumes in the isles of the store. It was that time of year again. Halloween night was always miserable for the gang and I since the paranormal had a gain in power since the veil was at it's thinnest.

Sam and Dean has sent me to the store with Cas to get more supplies while they were back at the motel researching and preparing the weapons, it was only a few more days until October 31st after all. It was nighttime, so the store was empty, which made things less stressing for me. It was hard to take Castiel places during the day where other citizens would be, it could only take one sentence out of his mouth to get himself screwed over.

"I do not understand..." Cas muttered as I picked up one of the plastic skulls from the bins.

"What would that be, Cas?"

"Why do humans always fear the paranormal except for on All Hallows' Eve? They seem to worship the undead on one night of the year, and it's the night they are the most powerful."

"You and me both, it just doesn't make any sense." I exhaled, tossing the skull back. We continued to walk down the isle slowly and then I saw the stupidest thing I'd seen all night. "Oh my gosh, those idiots..."

"What is it, Ivory?"

"Cas, I told you, I go by Ivy, you've called me Ivory for almost three years, come on pal." I chuckled.

"Sorry, I just like your full name better."

"Thanks. And don't take it personal, it's just, my mom always called me that and..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Cas said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"It's okay, Cas." I said softly with a smile.

"What were you saying about idiots?"

"Oh, just look at this, Vampire Blood for five bucks." I scoffed picking up the jug.

"Why would a human want the blood of a vampire?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's fake, but, why vamp blood? I don't get it."

"The human race still comes across to me as the strangest of beings..." Cas muttered.

"Totally," I smirked.

"What did Dean say he needed again?"

"Pie, we cannot forget the pie..." I replied.

"No, the other thing,"

"Um, beer?"

"No. He muttered it as we walked out, it wasn't anything I've ever heard of before..."

"He was probably just kidding, Cas. Let's just get the stuff on the list and get out of here." I said, figuring Dean had made some dirty joke or something.

Cas nodded and followed me out of the isle, but one of the decorations jumped up out of the box and started laughing demonically, I turned just in time to see that Castiel was startled by the decoration and couldn't help but laugh. "Can we get the supplies quickly, please?" He said shakily.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Come on, just shake it off."

* * *

><p>When we got back in the Impala, the cool air filled my lungs and the coldness of the seat in the car didn't help my body temperature either.<p>

"It's so cold tonight," I muttered, starting the car.

"I thought it was cold every night during this time of year..."

"Is is, Cas, I'm just saying that-you know what, never mind." I said, starting to drive.

Silence was among them for about two minutes or so before I couldn't take it anymore. Castiel always just looked out the window in the car, spite there wasn't much to see on the route back to the bunker. "How about some music?" I finally breathed, reaching over and turning the radio on. One of my rock albums was still in, and the speakers began playing _On My Own _by Three Days Grace.

Cas just looked at me and I flashed a slight grin. He wasn't a huge fan of rock music, at all, but the radio was playing soft, and this song in particular was much slower compared to the other ones I listened to by metal and hard-rock bands. "What, do you want me to break out the death metal?" I scoffed teasingly at his look.

He just shook his head in shame and looked back out the window.

I immediately started mouthing the words as they started, but was singing by the time to the chorus started. "_I walk alone, think of home, memories of long ago, no one knows, I lost my soul long ago; lied too much, she said that she's had enough, am I too much? She said that she's had enough; standing on my own, remembering the one I left at home; forget about the life I used to know, forget about the one I left at home..." _I continued my soft singing until Cas interpreted me.

"Why do you like this type of music?"

"What, rock?"

"Yes, I just don't understand."

"There's a lot of things you don't understand," I muttered quickly before continuing, "And I don't know, it's the first type of music my ears ever heard since my parents played it all the time when I was a baby and, I guess it was love the at first listen." I said, looking over to see Cas just contently listening, waiting to hear more of the story. "And," I chuckled, "I guess, I just like how it speaks the truth, it's not sugar-coated like some music. Sure, the music's saying everything's not okay, and it's reminding me how broken I am, or describing the bad things, even. But it's telling you that you're not alone, that other people feel that way. And that there's a silver lining, that it's going to be okay someday."

"Maybe that's why Dean likes it too," Cas muttered.

"Maybe." I responded, a small grin on my face from his sympathy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the bunker:<p>

"Hey Sammy, do we have anymore coffee?"

"No, you drank the last of it."

Dean groaned, exhausted. "When do you think those two will be back?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders. "You know how Cas can be in public, he probably broke something."

Suddenly the door opened and Castiel and I walked in. "Hey, we're home!" I called jokingly, pulling the door closed behind me and starting down the stairs.

"Please tell me you got the pie..."

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Aw come on!"

"They only had apple and pecan," I smirked, pulling them out of the bag once I reached the table.

Sam just laughed to himself, Dean got a scowl on his face. "That was a cruel joke and you know it."

"Oops, my bad," I snickered, un-bagging some beer bottles.

Castiel had a concerned look on his face. "Something buggin' you, Cas?" Dean spoke up.

"No,"

Dean shot him a look that said, _Yeah, right. _

"There's nothing wrong, Dean."

"Sure, okay."

"Hey, did you get anymore coffee?" Sam asked.

"Yep, I figured we were getting low." I replied.

"So, you ready for Halloween?" Dean chimed in, walking over to check out the pies Ivy bought.

"You're hilarious," I sighed, sarcastic.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"But technically I am ready because I slay the paranormal for a living, so what's one more night?"

"Besides the fact that every type of every monster we've ever killed will be roaming around and be stronger than normal because they veil between the living and the dead will be at it's thinnest, right, we're so ready." Sam said.

"You need to shut your cakehole,"

"Hey that's my line," Dean piped up.

"Sorry, it's just been taken." I said like a prissy teenager jokingly flipping my hair and acting like I was chewing gum like a cow, receiving a laugh from Sam. Dean just kept a scowl on his face. "Oh just loosen up and eat your pie already."

"So, Sam, what's the dip on the lore?"

"Nothing new, I just don't understand why this town always gets the most murders on Halloween out of all of them."

"Do you think it's like a gate to Purgatory or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know. There's nothing in the town history about anything happening that's supernatural on any other night besides Halloween."

"Weird..." I muttered.

"Hey, if we're not too busy on the day of the dead, what do you say we watch a horror movie?" Dean said.

Sam and I both looked up at Dean like he was crazy. "Dude, our life _is _a horror movie, why the heck would you want to watch one done with a ton of special effects and junk?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, that's something a family does on Halloween night so I was just trying to spit out some ideas for us, geesh, don't shoot."

"I would watch one, but, we're probably going to be out and about to until the freaking butt crack of dawn on November 1st." I chimed in.

Sam nodded in responds and Dean just shrugged.

"So, are we splitting up to kill more or what's the plan?" I broke the silence.

"Splitting up always results in injury or death, Ivy." Sam replied.

"Well I'm sorry isn't that what happens on every hunt or am I missing the big picture here?" I said, sitting down and opening a beer.

"Look, we've got a couple of days, we'll think of something. We've gone into battle without a plan at all before and we live, so a hunt not involving the apocalypse or the sake of human kind should be rather easy." Dean said, annoyed by all of my sarcasm. I could tell that he was getting bothered and I got a smug grin on my face before taking another sip of my beer. "Wipe the grin off your face," Dean snipped.

I just stuck my tongue out and Sam snickered at our bickering.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Sam laughed to himself.

"Shut up," I scoffed.

It was silent for a moment before Dean noticed how quiet Cas was still being. "Cas, you okay? Did she blast death metal in the car again?"

"I don't blast it, well, not, _that_ loud...and for the record I played a slower rock song in the car on low volume just to spare Cas's sanity." I said sipping my beer again.

Castiel gave her a concerned look, but she didn't notice. "I've just got a bad feeling about Halloween."

And with that, he just disappeared.

"Thanks for the warning, Cas!" Dean yelled. "Has he been like this all night?" He asked me.

"I don't know, he's Cas, who knows...I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow." I replied.

It was silent before I broke it again.

"Well, not to be completely and utterly random or anything but I'm going to go get a shower, anybody want to go before me?" I said, standing up with my beer bottle. Sam and Dean both shrugged their shoulders, not caring to be honest. "Alrighty then," I muttered before leaving.

"Wait, you're taking your beer with you to the shower?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because...I just, it's...oh never mind."

I just shrugged before taking another sip and leaving the room.

"She is something else," Dean chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Sam replied.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after I was out of the shower and dressed in some warm clothes that were considered my pajamas; when really, it was just a snug black t-shirt with one of my favorite bands on it and some red and black plaid thin sweatpants; I was sitting on my bed basically twiddling my thumbs and just thinking running through my thoughts while I had one ear-bud in. I kept the other one out in case the boys called for me or something.<p>

_Feed The Machine _by the band RED was blasting in my ear. And honestly, rock and/or metal music always calmed me down. Call it weird, but, rock music just always spoke to me in a way that no other music did. To some people it sounded like tons of cymbals crashing and random banging on some drums, even just blaring electric guitars. But I could pick out every single beat on the base drum, the floor toms, even the snare drums. I heard every single note no matter what song it was.

I was nervous for this hunt, I mean, I shouldn't be, because, I always do fine, but, this one just made me shudder. Halloween was even scary for a hunter. So many monsters would be lurking around everywhere, so many innocent people...

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I muttered.

"Hey," Sam flashed a grin.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"You alight? You've been in your room for a while, we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess, it's nothing." I sighed as he sat down next to me. I reached over to turn my music off but it was too late, Sam already heard it blasting through the other ear-bud laying on the bed.

"Metal again?"

"Don't judge, it makes me feel better." I said, turning it off.

"I'm not judging, I've just never been a fan." he chuckled. "So, are you sure you're okay? You usually just don't sit in your room this long. Not when Dean has a whole case of beer in the fridge."

I chuckled, "Yeah, just a little worked up about this hunt I guess, but, who I am kidding, we haven't failed yet, have we?"

"Well..."

"Just don't say it, please."

"Hey, you said it, not me." He chuckled.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go." I smiled hopping off of my bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, the boys and I continued gearing up and doing a bit more research just to be safe.<p>

In the morning, Dean and I went out to try and put at many devil's traps around the town as possible. Which, went pretty well, until it got late enough in the morning that there were more people bustling around and it was harder to spray paint weird symbols under rugs if you know what I mean.

Afterwards, I went back to the bunker to help Sam out with some of the researching while Dean went to get more supplies.

"So," Sam eventually broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"So," I chuckled, closing her book.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine, Sam." She sighed, embarrassed.

"Alright, I'm just checking. I've just never seen you nervous about hunt before."

"Thanks for checking, just please don't let Dean know, he'd make so much fun of me for being scared."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Thanks, Sammy," I smiled.

"Just making sure my little sister's okay." He grinned.

I smirked again before their conversation was interpreted by the bunker door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called from the top of the stairs.

"Did you get everything?" I called up as Dean began his decent down the staircase.

"Yeah, at least I think so," He said, putting the bags down on the table.

"This is why I should do most of the shopping," I chuckled.

"Anyways, are we all researched and ready for the big night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think so, we know how kill just about anything."

"Alright, well, gear up, we've only got a little over twenty-four hours before we need to head out."

* * *

><p>Halloween Night<p>

The cold air sliced through my lungs every time in inhaled the slightest breath as Dean, Sam, Castiel and I made our way through the dusk-fallen town.

"So, are we splitting up?" I finally piped up.

"Might be best," Dean answered.

"I don't know," Sam responded. "If we're all taking on this many things, we might want to stay in at least groups of two."

"Yeah, but there are four sides to this ridiculously small town, if we each cover one side that might be the best defense." I said, "Cas, can you actually hunt?"

"I find your way of humor very rude and de-humanizing in various formations." He responded.

"No, Cas, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm asking if you could handle slicing up some beast on your own without one of us."

"That might not be the best idea, leaving him alone," Dean muttered into my ear.

"I heard that." Cas snipped.

"Cas, I'm just saying, we can't risk any of us getting hurt or anyone in this town getting hurt." Dean responded.

"Okay, maybe groups of two will be best." I said, "Who wants to go with who?"

"I call Ivy!" Sam spoke up, linking his arm around mine.

"Since when have you called the shots?" Dean snapped.

"Since now." Sam grinned.

"Fine, Cas and I will cover the north end, you two cover the south. We just need to make sure that nothing gets into the town, and then we'll be fine." Dean said.

"Be safe," I muttered.

"You too," Dean replied.

We all split our ways and headed off to the separate ends of the town. As Sam and I made our way down the now completely dark and bustling town, I was keeping my eyes peeled for any monsters.

"Do you think any of them made it into town yet?" I muttered to him.

"I'd hope not. The sun just went down about five minutes ago anyways. All of the killings in the past have happened around ten or later."

"Doesn't mean that they're not going to strike early this year." I said.

"Nice costumes!" A kid called to us from the sidewalk.

I stopped looking over at him, realizing that he was talking to Sam and I.

"Um, thanks, but, we're not really dressed up." I chuckled.

"Yeah you are! You've got guns and cool weapon bags! You're like those police officers without the special outfits!"

"Yep! Totally!" I said as cheerfully as I could. He went rushing along and Sam and I gave each a glance before we quickly sped off.

"We've got to get out of sight, fast." He said.

"You can say that again. And maybe we should put the guns away until we get out of sight, hm?"

We both kept our fast-walking pace up as we slipped our guns under our jackets.

Once we reached the end of town, all was silent.

"It's quiet..." I muttered, the cold wind gently brushing my cheeks and blowing my hair around a little.

"Too quiet..." Sam replied.

Suddenly, I heard a howl and rustling in the woods.

"Hell hounds." I said, whipping out my gun and aiming it away from my body. More howls signaled that there were more of them, an entire pack. "Come here you big chickens! White meat all for you!"

"Don't tease them!" Sam hissed.

"What does it matter, I'm going to slit their throats anyways!" I called. The entire pack howled at once.

More noises started to pop up in every corner from just about every monster we'd ever slain. The hisses of wendigos, the temperature dropped to about twenty degrees as vengeful spirits surrounded me, the moans of zombies, and literally everything else.

"Sammy," I breathed.

"Yeah?"

"We're doomed."

"That's never stopped us before," He panted before taking the first shot with his gun.

That one gunshot started everything, the war had officially begun.

* * *

><p>I heard people in the town begin to scream at the sound of the gunshots as Sam and I slayed every possible thing we could get our hands on.<p>

Across town, Cas and Dean were doing the same. Monsters were being slain left and right by Team Free Will, but it didn't look like this battle was going to end anytime soon.

"Sam!" I called while I sliced the head off a vamp with my machete.

"Yeah?!" He called back.

"We've gotta find out where they're coming from and shut it down!" I screamed while whipping out my gun and blowing off a hell hound's head.

"I don't think you'll be closing anything, dearest." A voice hummed from behind me. I spun my head around to see a vamp only getting closer to my neck. My instincts kicked in and I instantly swung my machete like a baseball bad, striking his head clean off. More splats of blood streaked across my body, droplets of blood even showered all over my face.

"I'm gonna try and make my way into the woods, just stay here!" I called, beheading my way through an entire clan of vamps.

"Be careful!" He screamed.

I sliced and chopped my way through all the monsters until I was finally at the edge of the woods. I saw exactly where they were coming from too. It was basically a Hell-Gate, but I knew that this one was linked straight to Purgatory.

"Are Purgatory gates even a thing?!" I shouted to myself. I continued making my way towards the gate and knew I had to figure out a way to close it. _Oh, come on, Ivy, think, think! _

Before I could even realize it was happening, I felt my back get sliced open by a massive set of claws. I didn't even have time to try and think of what had just injured me because I fell to my knees in pain and agony.

"Ivy!" I heard Sam call.

My vision blurred at the edges and my hearing was fading as I fell to the ground completely, barley being able to catch myself with my arms. I'd never lost this much blood this fast before.

Whatever beast had just sliced me open began to beat my up even more, rolling me onto my wounded back and slicing down my abdomen next. I couldn't make out what it was, my vision was beginning to fade now.

The next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Beep-Beep-Beep<em>

My eyes slowly peeled themselves open to a soft, slow beeping. My eyebrows furrowed and I blinked multiple time as my eyes adjusted to the light. I tried to turn my head, but my muscles were so stiff I barely could, and that only caused a small moan of pain to come from my dry mouth.

"Hey, Sammy, she's awake."

"Dean?" I breathed hazily, recognizing his voice anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm right here." He said, walking up to my side.

"What happened?"

"You found the gates and tried to close them, but something cut you up like a Christmas ham before you could do it."

"Did you ever make out what it was?" I groaned.

"Nope, by the time Sammy made it to you the thing was gone."

"Where am I?"

"We had to take you to hospital for blood loss, Ivy, even we couldn't fix that." Sam said, walking up next to Dean.

"Why couldn't Cas just heal me?"

"He was busy closing the gates with Dean, and I couldn't just leave you waiting." Sam replied.

"Where is he now?"

"He said he'd be back later, must've had some angel-y crap to take care of." Dean sighed.

"Cas, I swear..." I moaned in pure agony. "I've never been this injured before. I'm probably missing half of an organ or something."

"Hey, I do have some good news though," Dean said.

"And what on Earth could that possibly be?" I sighed.

"It's not Halloween anymore!"

"Sometimes, I swear I could just strangle you." I chuckled softly.

"Same here, kiddo." Dean smiled, ruffling my hair lightly.

"How about as soon as you get out of here, we go home and watch those scary movies, hm?" Dean said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned sleepily, feeling the pain medicine bring me near to unconsciousness again.

I felt my eyes flutter shut peacefully as sleep finally overtook my mauled up body once again.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Third Person POV<strong>_

"When do you think Cas will show up?" Sam said quietly as they walked away from Ivy's bed.

"I don't know, at least she's going to be okay."

"Those gashes almost exposed her spine, Dean, she's literally alive because a few strings of muscle that didn't get ripped to shreds."

"I know, it was a close one, we'll just have to monitor her from now on."

"It just doesn't make any sense, she's one of the best hunters we've ever met and yet she get's hurt the most. I just don't understand." Sam replied.

"Neither do I, but our job is to protect her, none the less." Dean replied sternly.

There was silence after that, neither of them knowing how to continue the conversation.

After a couple of minutes, Sam finally spoke up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell her that it was Wendigo that got her?"

"Only when she's ready, Sammy. Being a hunter of her skill and getting mauled by a Wendigo won't necessarily go well with her self esteem."

"I know, that's why I was asking." Sam replied.

"Our biggest concern is Cas, we have to make sure he keep his mouth shut."

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's a wrap! Well, I hope that this wasn't a waste of your time (it probably was) and I wish you all a Happy Halloween! <em>**

**_Thanks for reading and please follow me/favorite/review! XD _**

**_Also sorry if there were any typos, I read through this really quick since I didn't have much time to do a full and thorough read through. _**


End file.
